Spring Fever (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Spring Fever", Season 1, episode 19, 19th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome to the Big Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of Stuff here Pillow's Full of Fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome Welcome Welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome Welcome Welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? and Tutter Shows the Package Bear: Oh, hi. I was wondering when you were going to get here. And It's so good to see you. Ah. Nothing like the smell of spring. I just love it. Out with the old air, in with the new. And after a whole winter here in The Big Blue House with Two otters two bears, a Lemur and a mouse It can get a little um Stuffy. That's why This Bear always does his Big Blue House Cleaning in the spring. Hey, look. We have mail Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It is a picture that my grandpa drew of grandma dancing with a kangaroo It could be a cookie recipe from my aunt who says she thinks the world of me It is a story from a magazine about a monkey in a submarine I would laugh to see a photograph of my good friend jumpin rope with a giraffe What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It would be fun to send a letter back Ooh hoo, yeah it makes me smile to think my friends will say I wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Now Let's see What's in the mail Today Oh, wow. It's a package for Tutter. Oh, He's going to love this. Let's go find him. Come on in. Hmm. What's that smell? It's you. Ooh tell me. Did you just pick some spring flowers? Cause you smell like spring too. Or do you the smell good all the time? Now let's see if we can find Tutter. Pip and Pop's Meaning of Springtime Spring, Springtime, Oh Springtime and What Do You Think? For me it's spring cleaning. But What do you think? What's your Favorite part about Spring? Hmm. What do you think? Bear Finds the Bedroom is a Mess / Ojo and Tutter Plant Something {Bear got to the bedroom and find out Treelo wrecked it up. Scattered clothes and everything are all over the place.} Shadow's Story Shadow: Mary, Mary, quite contrary Man: Why, Mary? Why are you so contrary? Mary: Why not? Shadow: How does your garden grow? With silver bells... Bells: Ding, dong! Ding, dong! Ding, dong! Shadow: And cockle shells... Cockle Shell: {sings} Shadow: And pretty maids all in a row! Maids: Hello! Man: But Mary, what are the maids for? Mary: I don't know, but they're always stomping on my daisies! Treelo Messes the House / Spring Fever / Clean Up the House (Treelo pops up right in front of Bear.) Treelo: (laughing) Bear: Treelo!? (Treelo knocks the coat rack down, and spins.) Bear: (to the audience) Sounds like we found a messer-upper. Come on. (When Bear got to the kitchen and sees Ojo and Tutter still here. Treelo was destroying.) Tutter: Out the back door, Bear. Bear: Come on. (Cut to: The Otter Pond - Bear watches Treelo swing on a vine.) Bear: Treelo? (Treelo lands on Pip and Pop, tackling them.) Spring! Got the Fever! Yowza! Spring Fever! Ooh! Yeah! Wa-Ha! Wow Hey, Treelo Got It! We Got It Too! Spring Fever! Yeah! Hey! Spring’s Got the Fever! Me Too! Spring Fever! Buds! Sky! Leaves! Flowers! Everything! Spring Fever! Ha-Ha! Got the Fever! Got That Spring Fever! Spring Fever! Yeah! Love It! Got It! Trees! Weed It! Feel It! Grass! Mow It! Spring! I Got The -- Got The --- Got the Fever! Spring Fever! Luna's Wonderful Springtime / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Bear: Whew. That was some busy day. Luna's going to love hearing all about it. Come on, let's go find her. (enters The Attic) Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. {enters his spring balcony} Ah, there she is. It's Luna, my friend, the Moon. Hello, Luna. How are you this evening? Luna: Wonderful, Bear. I was saying goodbye to the other side of the world. But how are things in your Big Blue House? Bear: Well, Spring has sprung. I just love saying that. Luna: You're so right, Bear. What a beautiful Spring evening. Bear: Hmm. Luna: And what was that I've heard down at The Otter Pond earlier? Bear: Well, Luna, you know it's Spring and I think everyone in The Big Blue House has got a case of Both: Spring Fever. (Luna laughs) Bear: That's right. It really got Treelo going, he couldn't stop spinning and dancing and loving the Spring. Luna: Well, Spring Fever can really give you a lot of energy. Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Don't bears like to do spring cleaning in the Spring? Bear: (laughs) We sure do. And I got help from Pip and Pop. Oh, And Ojo and Tutter planted a garden together. Luna: Oh, how nice. Spring is such a wonderful time of year. Bear: Yeah. But, Luna, I was wondering, um, when Spring comes, do you ever miss the Fall and Winter? Luna: Oh, Bear. I love all the seasons. But somehow springtime is special. When all the new leaves come out and the Earth turns green again, it makes you realize that life continues no matter what. Bear: Hmm. Luna: I think there's a lot of comfort in that. Bear: True, Luna. Huh. I never thought of that. Luna: Well, I'd better get back up to light the Spring night or no one will ever go to bed. Bear: (laughs) I know what you mean. But, Luna, would you join me and singing a Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh, I almost forgot. (turns back on) By the way, Spring on back to The Big Blue House tomorrow. (laughs) See ya soon. (turns back off) (laughs) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts